A Power Doubler amplifier has been employed in high performance cable television distribution systems. This module has high output capability and provides excellent linearity and superior return loss performance with low noise and optimal reliability. However, if the amplifier includes a surface mounted circuit package, it is difficult to obtain adequate solder coverage between the circuit package and a heat sink structure.